


猎物

by Gunnnna



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunnnna/pseuds/Gunnnna
Relationships: all 白岩
Kudos: 3
Collections: I do what I want





	猎物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no).



1.

“前团解散的时候，我心里非常难过。”

“如果能再一次站上舞台的话……”

“绝对、绝对不会再留下这样的遗憾了。”

21岁的白岩瑠姫，面对Produce101Japan镜头说下了这样的话。

他是这样说的，也是这样做的。

这场98个人的生存游戏，哪怕不择手段，他也要做笑到最后的赢家。

“我自己也非常吃惊，排名一步都没有下降的来到了这里。”

第二次顺位发表的时候，白岩瑠姫笑着这样说。舞台的灯光勾勒出他棱角分明的下颌线，眉眼中却溢满柔和的笑意。

“我是想要改变人生才来到这里的。”

我早将过去的一切抛下，赌上我拥有的一切做筹码。

“请期待我的表现到最后。”

白岩瑠姫微笑着说出最后的感言，眼里闪烁着细碎的光。

没有人知道他这一刻的心里所想。

只有坐在台下的几位选手，露出了心照不宣的笑。

2.

上原润是他的第一个猎物。

凌晨的宿舍洗手间，是一片寂静。

洗手间的灯很亮，衬着白岩瑠姫沾满精液的脸，那是上原润的东西，顺着白岩瑠姫的侧脸滑落，有几滴溅落在他的锁骨与单薄的丝质睡衣上。

浓稠的白色被深蓝色的布料凸显得越发淫靡，上原润的喉结动了动，刚发泄过的东ù西又有些抬头的趋势。

他的下体还被那男人握在手里，前端被若珍宝般的舔弄着，榨出了最后两滴体液。

那男人皱着眉，仿佛喉咙极不适地，稍稍偏头轻咳了两下。

上原润他微张的嘴，想起这人紧致的喉管与温暖的唇舌。

到底是多丰富的经验，才能让自己还没坚持上一刻钟，便急冲冲地缴械投降了。

最恶！

事情到底是怎么发展成现在这样的？

被其他练习生蹲在地上为自己口交什么的……

“上原君，”

白岩瑠姫打断了他的思绪。

“明天我可以坐在你旁边吗？”

明天是练习生主题曲观看的录制。”

“哦、哦哦……好。”

上原润心烦意乱地回应着，逃避似的，匆忙的将自己的东西塞回裤子里。

洗手间弥漫着一股淡淡的尴尬，让上原润有种想要逃离的冲动。

他看着白岩瑠姫久跪之后略显僵硬地用手撑地站了起来，笑着对他说明天见。

上原润回应说好。

匆忙离开之前，上原润的最后的印象是，那个叫做白岩瑠姫的男人，单薄瘦弱的后颈，像易折的柳。


End file.
